This type of conventional x-ray CT imaging apparatuses are disclosed in Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2.
Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which a schematic view of object, representing a modeled object, and an x-ray imaging target region are displayed on a display means and the position of the x-ray imaging target region is set while the relatively positional relation of the x-ray imaging target region with respect to the schematic view of object is observed.
Patent Document 2 discloses a technique in which a scout view image which is a wide-range view of an object is obtained and a desired imaging object region is set with the scout view image.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Gazette No. 2002-315746.
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Gazette No. 2006-314774.